Heartbroken
by IMightHaveInhaledYou
Summary: Post season 1 finale. Katherine returns to Mystic Falls to get Stefan back, and he decides to leave with her. When Damon and Elena are both heartbroken by the loss of their love, they find that it might not be so bad after all.
1. The Bitch is Back

Heartbroken

**Summary**: post season 1 finale. Katherine returns to Mystic Falls to get Stefan back, and he decides to leave with her. When Damon and Elena are both heartbroken by the loss of their love, they find that it might not be so bad after all.

This is my first fanfic so go easy(; I just sorta came up with this when I was bored. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Dairies.

**Chapter one:** The bitch is back.

"I love you Stefan" Elena said as she opened the front door to her house. It had been a long day and she was tired. Damon and Stefan had nearly died because of her father, and she didn't think she

would ever be able to forgive him for what he tried to do. And then there was the fact that Bonne had a part in their near-death experience.

She walked further into her house and heard a crash from the kitchen. Curiosity got the best of her as she walked into the kitchen

The site before her nearly gave her a heart attack. There on the ground lay her biological father, John Gilbert. He was unmoving and his fingers lay on the counter, cut off.

"Well hello Elena" came a cold voice from behind her.

Elena slowly turned around and came face to face with an exact replica of herself.

Katherine Pierce stood before her.

Slowly, Katherine moved forward, her eyes raking over Elena's body. She stopped her expression was emotionless.

"We haven't official meet. I'm Katherine"

Elena could say nothing. She was completely frozen. One thought crossing her mind, _I am going to die, _she thought.

Katherine smirked and walked over to John's still body. "It's a shame he had to die, if only he hadn't tried to kill Stefan and Damon then maybe he could have lived."

That was when Elena spoke. "Since when do _you_ care about what happens to Stefan and Damon?"

"I've always cared sweetheart. I've just been very busy."

All Elena could do was stare. Katherine had been busy? For 145 years? That was her excuse for what she did to Damon and Stefan?

"Anyways," Katherine continued, "I just got done talking to Damon. Only he thought it was you." She smirked deviously. "Poor baby poured his heart out to me, saying thank you because you're the one who really saved him tonight. And you know what happened next?" Katherine strutted back over to Elena. She reach one hand out to stroke her face. "He kissed me. And now…he thinks you kissed him back."

Elena was shocked. Damon her had kissed her? Well Katherine, but still, he had thought it was her.

_Because he's in love with you… _

The words Isobel had said echoed in her mind. Elena hadn't wanted to believe what Isobel had said was true, but now…

"My My Elena, are you speechless?"

"How could you do that to him?" She asked, ignoring Katherine's previous comment.

"Why do you care?" Katherine countered.

"I… don't." Elena lied.

This human girl thought she could fool her? "You're not a very good liar Elena. I can see right through you. And I bet Stefan can too."

"I'm not lying." She lied again, trying to keep her face indifferent.

"If you want to keep lying to yourself, be my guess, sweetie. But let me tell you something. _Stefan's mine."_ And then Katherine grabbed Elena and took off running into the night.

* * *

Damon slowly walked back to the boarding house. He had kissed Elena and she had kissed him back. He still couldn't quite believe that it had happened.

To say he was ecstatic would be an understatement. He smiled as he opened the front door to the house. Stefan was standing in the foyer.

"Where have you been?" Stefan asked.

If only you knew, Damon thought. "Out."

"Damon…"

"Yes brother?"

Stefan paused for a second, debating something, and then he walked over to Damon."I'm glad you're alright" And he wrapped his arms around his older brother.

Damon for one was shocked, but he tentatively wrapped one arm around Stefan.

Stefan finally let go of Damon and went to sit on the couch. Damon stared at him. Now he almost felt guilty to kissing Elena.

Almost.

Stefan looked up at Damon. "I've got to head over to the hospital soon. I'm meeting Elena there. Caroline was in an accident."

"Thanks for filling me in." Damon answered sarcastically. "but," he continued, "before you go see Elena, there's something you should know."

"Okay…"

"I kissed Elena."

Stefan's face immediately saddened. "What do you mean you kissed Elena."

"Well two lips pucker and then.."

Stefan flew forward at Damon, but he was out of the way before Stefan could touch him.

"Come on Stefan."

He glared at Damon. Stefan's eyes were filled with hate.

They continued to stare at each other for several more moments before they were interrupted by the sound of a door opening and closing. They both turned to see Katherine saunter in with Elena thrown carelessly over her shoulder.

"Hello boys."

* * *

Please review! (:


	2. Goodbye

Chapter two: goodbye

"Hello boys" came a voice from the boarding house doorway.

"Katherine."Stefan and Damon said at the same time.

Katherine smiled wickedly and set Elena down on the ground, but kept a tight grip around her waist.

"Let go of her." Damon said.

"Ahh Damon, nice to see you again so soon."

"Soon?" Damon scoffed. "It's been 145 years, bitch."

Katherine laughed. "Actually, it's been about twenty minutes."

"What the hell are you talking about Katherine?"

"You didn't really think Elena would kiss you, did you?"

Damon froze. _No. It was Katherine. Not Elena. Dammit. How could he be so stupid?_

Katherine laughed again, scooped up Elena in her arms and walked over to Damon. "Here, you can have her." And she dropped Elena, intending for her to hit the ground, but Damon caught her

before she did. He steadied her and then let go, not meeting her eyes.

Stefan had been quiet the whole time, but he finally spoke. "Katherine?" He asked shyly.

Katherine was in front of him in an instant.

"Hello Stefan." She purred.

"Katherine." He repeated, reaching out to touch her face. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's really me baby."

Elena's gaze was transfixed on Katherine and Stefan. What the hell was Stefan doing? This was not how she was expecting him to react. Elena then moved her gaze to Damon, who was also

watching the pair, hurt clearly written on his face.

"Stefan, I came back for you. I love you. Only you. I never Loved Damon. And I want you to come with me." Katherine said.

That was when Elena decided it was wise to step in, she was wrong.

She stormed over to Katherine and Stefan. Katherine turned around, looking amused.

"Aw Elena, are you jealous?" And then she sunk her fangs into Elena's neck.

* * *

Damon was the first to react, pulling Katherine off of Elena quickly. Elena fell to the floor, now unconscious.

"You Bitch!" Damon screamed, slamming Katherine into the wall.

All Stefan could do was stand there_. Katherine came back from him? He loved him? And never loved Damon? And why did this make him so…happy?_ He then averted his eyes to Damon and Katherine.

Damon had Katherine pinned to the wall, his hand around her neck.

"Let her go, Damon."

"Why should I? Don't tell me you love her to."

"I…"

"You son of bitch!" Damon shouted, releasing Katherine and flying over to Stefan. "Don't you dare tell me your going to leave with her. How could you do that to Elena? I thought you loved _Elena_."

"Oh Damon, stop being dramatic. Let him make his own decisions." Katherine interjected, straightening her clothes. "Oh, and you might want to take care of that." She said pointing to Elena, who was

still lying on the floor unconscious. Damon was at her side within a second, cursing himself for forgetting her current state. He bit into his wrist and shoved it into Elena's mouth, forcing down his blood

down her throat.

Damon looked up to see Katherine and Stefan staring into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Katherine." Stefan breathed, stroking her hair. "I…love you…too."

Katherine grinned. "Then come with me."

Stefan nodded. "Okay."

The two turned too looked at Damon who was still on the floor next to Elena (who was still not conscience). There was a mix of fury and hurt on his face.

"Goodbye Damon." Katherine smirked. "Have fun with your little replacement. She'll always think of you as second best to Stefan."

Damon's eyes locked with Katherine's "Go to hell." All she did was laugh. Damon then averted his gaze to Stefan.

"Stefan…come on man, don't do this."

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not. This is goodbye brother." Stefan replied.

And then Damon was alone with a still unconscious Elena.

* * *

He picked up Elena and moved her to the couch, praying she would wake up soon.

After pouring himself a drink he moved back to the couch and sat down. Putting Elena's head in his lap, he sighed. She looked exactly like Katherine, who had now gotten his brother to run off with her.

She had also said that she never loved him…that hurt more that he'd care to admit. Even though he had sort of moved on from her…it still cut him deeply to know that she had _never_ loved him, at all.

He continued to sit on the couch for he didn't know how long, staring into the face of Elena Gilbert.

_Because he's in love with you…_

Isobel's words had haunted him for days. Did he really love her? He wasn't quite sure yet, but he knew that he cared deeply about her. And if he lost her, he would have nothing left.

Sometime later Elena's eyes opened and her head throbbed. She seemed to be lying on a couch, her head resting in someone's lap.

When he saw her eyes open, relief washed over him. "Elena, thank god."

She sat up slightly confused as to why her head was on Damon's lap. What had happened?

"What happened?"

"Katherine bit you…don't you remember?"

Images of Katherine and Stefan staring into each other's eyes came flooding back.

"I remember…Katherine…she wanted Stefan…" a tear streaked down her face.

Damon reached out and wiped the tear away from her face. "Shhh it's okay. Don't cry."

"Where are they?"

"They…they're gone" He said, looking into the fire that was currently burning in the fire place.

Elena inhaled deeply. "Are they…coming back?"

Damon took in her broken expression and wrapped his arms around her, surprised when she didn't pull away.

"No Elena, they're not."

They sat by the fire for hours more, both lost in their own heartbreak.

And they eventually fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Please review! (:


	3. A new beginning

Thanks to everyone who added this story to story alert and reviewed! It means a lot(:

* * *

Chapter Three: A new beginning

* * *

Elena woke in the arms of Damon. She lifted her head slightly to look at his face, he was still asleep. She smiled slightly but it quickly turned into a frown when she re-called the events of last night. Stefan had left her to be with Katherine. _Is that who she was to him all along? Katherine? _She assumed that she must be Katherine to him, if he left with her just about the moment she showed up, not giving Elena a second thought.

Beside her, Damon stirred slightly and opened his eyes. They locked eyes for a second before Damon turned his head away from her. He unwrapped his arms from around her and stood up.

Stretching, he said, "Good morning."

"It's not really that great of a morning. "

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Do you want something to eat? You look like you could use it."

"Gee thanks Damon."

"I just meant you look tired."

"Well considering my boyfriend left me to be with his psychotic ex…"

"I can't believe he did that Elena. Give up you for her? It's ridiculous."

A small smile appeared on Elena's face. "Thank you."

Damon smile back. She never noticed how truly beautiful he was before…

"Listen Damon, I think we should talk."

"And what would you like to talk about Elena?"

"Um…well what happened…between you and Katherine on the porch…when you kissed her…" Elena finally met Damon's eyes, seeing his expression indifferent and his walls up.

"What about it? I thought she was you, so I kissed her."

"But why would you want to kiss me?"

Suddenly Damon was in front in front of her, his face inches from hers.

"Because," he said, "I…care about you."

"I care about you too."

"I know."

Elena smiled. "Well, I think I should get home. Jenna will wonder why I never came home last night."

"I could compel her for you?" He offered.

"No. You saw what happened with Jeremy. I don't want it to happen with Jenna too. She's the only person I have left that likes me."

"I like you."

"I know." She replied mimicking his earlier words.

He smirked.

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe tonight you'd want to come back here. We could watch a movie or something?"

"Damon…I'm still not over Stefan…I'm not-"

Damon unsuccessfully tried to hide his hurt expression. "I meant as friends. We are friends, aren't we?"

"Yes, of course we are. And I would love to come over tonight."

* * *

After Damon dropped her off at home, she went into the kitchen.

Katherine had left John's body in there when she had taken her. Elena hoped Jenna or Jeremy hadn't come downstairs and seen the body.

Only when she walked into the kitchen, there wasn't piece of evidence that would have told anyone what had happened that night. The body was gone, the fingers were gone, and the blood was

gone. _Hmm, that was odd._

Elena walked to her room deciding she better call Damon and tell him John's body was missing and that Katherine had most likely come back and taken it.

Damon answered on the first ring.

"Mmm Elena I wasn't expecting a call from you so soon…After all we have plans to see each other tonight…" His voice was arrogant and cocky.

Elena rolled her eyes. "John's body's missing and the kitchen is spotless. I think Katherine came back to get it."

There was a long pause and she thought he had hung up, but then she heard a tapping noise on her window.

She turned around and was met with Damon's face. He made a motion for her to open the window.

"I'm going to go check out the kitchen. I'll be right back."

He returned a few minutes later.

"Yeah it was definitely Katherine and Stefan who came back. I could smell them."

"Oh god, I hope Jenna and Jeremy are okay."

Elena hurriedly ran through the bathroom that joined hers and Jeremy's room.

It was empty.

Damon suddenly appeared beside her. "Jenna's fine, she's asleep in her room."

"Jeremy's not here."

Damon scanned the room and spotted an envelope resting on top of Jeremy's pillow.

On the envelope Damon and Elena's names were neatly written on the front.

Without saying anything he handed it to Elena.

She opened it and began reading. This could not be good.

_Damon and Elena,_

_We thought you might like to know that little Jeremy decided to drink Anna's blood and swallow some pills._

_ In other words, he's now a vampire. We decided it would be best if he came with us. _

_He put up quite a fight, but in the end we were able to inject him with enough vervain to keep him down._

_If you choose to try and find him, it will be a waste of time your time._

_When we don't want to be found, we will not be found._

_-Katherine and Stefan_

"Oh my god." Elena said, as she handed the letter to Damon.

He read it quickly. _Shit_, he thought.

A tear trickled down Elena's face. _How could this of happened?_ _Why did everything bad always have to happen to her?_

"Damon I have to find him."

"Elena-"

"He's my brother Damon. I have to. His last memory of me will be that he hated me."

He understood where she was coming from, but he knew that they would never be able to find Katherine and Stefan.

"Elena, like Katherine said in this little letter, if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be. We won't be able to find them."

Elena sighed; she knew that he was right. She just didn't want to believe it. "I know."

Damon wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Elena returned his gesture. It felt nice; she suddenly didn't feel as sad as she had a few moments ago.

A small smile appeared on Elena's face, despite everything that had happened so far; Damon made her feel like everything might turn out okay. Even though she highly doubted it would.

"Do you just want to come with me now? You can wake up Jenna and tell her your leaving."

"I like that idea."

* * *

Once they were back at the boarding house, Elena realized she had never eaten breakfast when she heard her stomach growl.

"Damon, do you have any food here?"

He laughed. "You think there would be food in a house where vampires live?"

"Vampire," She corrected him.

"What?"

"You said vampires. Stefan doesn't live here anymore. Only you do. So it would be Vampire."

Damon smirked. "You're correcting my grammar now?"

"I guess I am." She laughed halfheartedly; she was still pretty bent up over losing Stefan.

Damon sensed the change in Elena's mood; not liking it one bit.

"I could take you to the grill to get something?"

"Okay."

Once they were seated at a table and had ordered, Elena felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

She glanced down at the screen, Bonnie's name flashing on it.

She hit the ignore button and set her phone on the table.

"Who are you dodging?"

"Bonnie."

"Ahh. I do need to have a little chat with her."

"Damon-"she was interrupted with her phone ringing yet again. She looked down to find that it was Bonnie. What the hell did she want?

She decided to answer. She better just get this conversation over with.

"Hello?" she answered; her voice had a hint of annoyance in it.

"Elena? It's Bonnie. Listen, I really need to talk to you."

"Today's not really the best day. I have plans with someone."

"Oh? Stefan?"

"No actually Stefan's gone."

"_What?"_

"I don't really feel like explaining. But long story short, Katherine came back and he took off with her. And they also took Jeremy. He turned himself."

"Oh my god Elena, I'm so sorry. That's terrible."

"Actually, I'm feeling kinda okay." She said, looking Damon in the eyes, he had a smug smile on his face.

"Oh? Well that's good…I guess."

"So is there a particular reason you called? You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah. What are you doing that's so important? I really need to tell you this in person."

"I'm…with Damon."

"You are?" she sounded kind of excited…why would that be?

"Yes I am."

"Then I seriously really need to speak with you. Where are you guys?"

"The Grill. Bonnie? What's going on?"

"I'll be there in five minutes." And then she hung up.

"Well that was _odd._" Damon said, as their food came.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. One step forward, Two steps back

Thank you to everyone who is reading!

* * *

Chapter Four: One step forward, Two steps back

* * *

Exactly Five minutes later, Bonnie walked into the Mystic Falls grill. She spotted Damon and Elena seated at a table in the back.

"Hey Elena." Bonnie said walking up to their table.

Elena looked up from her and Damon's conversation. Slightly curious as to what Bonnie wanted to talk about. "Hey."

"Well if it isn't Bonnie Bennet." Damon greeted her, his expression was unreadable.

"Damon," was all Bonnie had to say to him. She knew he must be very angry because of what she had done.

"Elena, can we go to the bathroom and talk?"

"What ever you have to say to me, you can say in front of Damon."

"I don't really-"

Damon cut her off, "Bonnie what ever you have to say, please, just say it."

_You asked for it_…Bonnie thought.

"Well," Bonnie began, "first of all, I wanted to say that I'm sorry for lying to you. It almost got Damon killed, and I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but I don't know if I'll be able to trust you anytime soon." Elena glanced at Damon, who said nothing.

"Thank you, Elena."

There was an awkward pause before Bonnie continued.

"Now, on to the thing I really wanted to talk about. But really Elena, I think I should tell you…alone."

"Bonnie I'm really not in the mood to be without Damon at the moment. So just please, spit it out."

Damon sighed loudly. He was getting annoyed with Bonnie, she was cutting into his Elena time."Yes Bonnie, Please do tell."

"Fine. Elena, do you remember how I grabbed your arm when you were running into the burning building? And how I hung onto your arm while I was doing the spell to save Damon?"

Elena was puzzled. Where was Bonnie going with this?

"Yeah…"

"There was only one reason I was able to save him. And the reason was you. I was pulling off of your…love for him. Elena, I was only able to save him because you're in love with him. I could feel it radiating off of you."

There was a long silence as both Damon and Elena processed this new piece of information.

Damon was shocked. He hadn't thought Elena loved him. But he knew then, that he did love her.

Elena was speechless. Did she love Damon? Could she love Damon? So soon after losing Stefan?

Damon was the one that finally broke the silence. "Mmm Bonnie, I think you should leave us alone…for a minute."

Bonnie nodded, casting on last glance at Elena, before she turned to leave.

Damon and Elena sat in silence for a moment before she spoke. "Damon…I think…I think she's right." She looked up to see Damon's intense blue eyes fixed on her face.

Damon stood up and grabbed Elena's hand. "Let's go." He said and pulled her out of the Grill.

Once they were outside, Damon turned to look at Elena. "You…love me?" he asked, an indescribable emotion behind his voice.

Elena took a deep breath. "Yes," she said taking a small step towards Damon. "I know it doesn't make sense for me too, so soon after Stefan. But I can't help the way I feel about you."

She now stood mere inches away from him; she reached out to touch his cheek. "I love you."

And then his lips were on hers.

The kiss was slow at first, but gradually became fierce and Passionate. Both of them felt a spark as their tongues continued to fight for dominance inside each other's mouths.

After several minutes Elena had to pull away to breathe.

But his lips never left her skin. He kissed her jaw, her neck, her forehead, her cheeks, and her nose.

"I love you too." He said.

Elena reached down lacing their fingers together, and she smiled. "Let's go back to the boarding house."

Damon smiled back at her. "Let's."

* * *

Once they were back at the boarding house Damon said he had to go feed, leaving Elena alone.

She walked around the house, eventually wondering into what must be Damon's room. His room was large and painted white, with a hug king size bed in the center.

Slowly, she walked over to the bed and laid down. His bed gave her a comforting feel and she soon found her eyes closed and herself asleep.

Damon walked into the house after going to a blood bank to get blood. Elena was nowhere in the foyer, or kitchen, or study. _Where did she go? Maybe she left…_

He made his way to his bedroom and smiled when he opened the door. Elena lay in his bed, asleep. She looked so beautiful.

He noticed she had a small smile playing across her lips, and he wondered what she could be dreaming about.

And then he heard her moan his name. "Damon."

His smile grew even wider. _Ahhh that's what she was dreaming about._

He took his shirt off, placing it on a nearby chair, and then went and laid next to Elena.

He wrapped on arm around her waist and pulled her back against his bare chest.

He soon found himself asleep as well.

Elena woke hours later. She felt someone's arm around her and smiled when she realized who it belonged to.

She turned around and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Damon's eyes immediately flew open. They met each other's gazes as he slowly leaned forward and place a gently, chaste, kiss on Elena's lips.

Once he pulled away he spoke, "Do you wanna go to dinner tonight? We slept most of the day for some reason…"

"You mean like a date?"

"If you want it to be."

She smiled, "I want it to be."

"Are you sure? Earlier…you said you weren't over Stefan."

"I also said I love you."

"Elena," he said, reaching out to take her hand, "I don't want to be your 'rebound guy', just like I don't want you to be my 'rebound girl'."

"What are you saying?" she asked jerking her hand away. "That you're still in love with Katherine? After what she said to you? After she _drained _me until I was _unconscious_?"

"Elena no-"

"I'm just going to go home. Goodbye Damon. I'll call you if I feel like talking." Then she got up and left the boarding house, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Damon, of course followed her home, wanting to make sure she was safe. She had taken his statement completely the wrong way. He didn't love Katherine anymore, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt him when she left to be with his brother. That's all he had been trying to say to her, but no of course she had to find a different meaning behind his words.

Damon decided to leave her alone for now. He didn't want to push her and end up losing her.

He watched as she opened the door to her house and went inside. He didn't want Katherine and Stefan coming back and taking her, so he thought it would be best to stay and keep watch on her.

Elena walked into her room and sat down on her bed, letting the tears fall. How could she have thought Damon was over Katherine? Of course he wasn't.

She pulled out her diary deciding to get her feelings out on paper.

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has happened since I last wrote. Katherine came back to Mystic Falls after founder's Day. She came back to get Stefan, and he went with her._

_I think I was always Katherine to him. I think that every time he looked at me, he was seeing Katherine and not me. _

_For the short time Katherine was here, she told me some interesting things. She told me that Damon had kissed her thinking it was me. It didn't really make sense as to why he would kiss 'me' but then I remembered the words that Isobel said, that Damon was in love with me._

_When Katherine told me this, I wasn't really sure how I felt about it. I knew how I should have felt though. I should have felt mad because he thought it was okay to kiss me._

_But I didn't._

_Anyways, before Katherine and Stefan took off, Katherine bit me and left me unconscious._

_I woke up with my head in Damon's lap. He told me that Katherine and Stefan were gone, and weren't coming back._

_He then took me home and we found a note from Katherine and Stefan._

_Apparently Jeremy had turned himself using Anna's blood, and they took him with them._

_I really hope he is okay. I wanted to go look for him but Damon said we would never be able to find them. I know he's right but I still wish I could help him. Stefan and Katherine will most likely kill him._

_After Damon and I found the note he took me out to breakfast at the grill. We had decided to hang out as friends. We were interrupted by Bonnie telling me that the only reason she was able to save Damon from the fire was because she could feel my love for him radiating off of me, and that because I was in love with him, she was able to save him._

_That was when I had to consider what she said might be true. And the more I thought about, the more I knew she was right. Even though I had just broken up with Stefan. Everyone else sees him as the bad guy, but I don't. I see him as someone who lost the only thing he ever cared about. Someone who did all these evil things, out of the name of love, for a psychotic bitch. I see someone who is broken and needs someone to be there for him._

_ I love Damon. I really do. I know that now._

_After Bonnie had left the grill we went outside to talk. I told him that I did love him and we kissed. He told me he loved me too._

_But when we were back at the boarding house he said he didn't want me to be his 'rebound girl'. So I guess he still loves Katherine. But he told me he loved me to…was he lying? Why would he say that if he still wants Katherine?_

_I told him that I would call him when I wanted to talk, and left his house._

_I kind of expected him to be sitting in my room when I got home, but he wasn't. I guess it's because of Katherine._

_I'm not sure when I'm going to want to talk to him. Probably not anytime soon. But that might be hard, because I already miss his company. _

_I'm going to get some dinner now, I'll write soon._

_-Elena_

Damon watched ad she set her diary on her bed and left the room. Quietly, he slipped inside her window, opened her dairy, and began reading what she had written.

Then, he pulled out a pen and began to write something under her previous entry.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Captured

Thank you so much for reviews and story alerts!

* * *

Chapter five: Captured

* * *

When Elena went back to her room after dinner she found a note on her bed.

_Look at your diary_, it said.

Elena quickly opened her diary to her last entry, wondering who had been in her room; she had one guess of who it was.

Under what she had written already, was a note from Damon.

_Elena, _

_I didn't lie, Elena. I love you, not Katherine. I love you more that you can imagine. I need you to try and understand that._

_When I said I didn't want to you to be my rebound girl, it's because I love you and I want us the last. I don't want us to be together for a few weeks and then just be over. _

_I want us to be together forever. _

_I'll be at the grill tonight at 8, if you feel like it, come meet me. I want to tell you more, but I want it to be in person._

_I love you._

_-Damon_

Oh. My. God. She was such an idiot. Why did she always jump to conclusions?

Elena pulled put her phone and dialed Damon's phone number. She couldn't wait until eight o'clock to see him.

He answered on the first ring.

"Elena? Did you get my note?"

"Yes. Damon-"She was cut off when a hand clasped over her mouth. She screamed but it was muffled. She couldn't see who the person was, but she was sure they weren't human.

The person whose hand her was covering her mouth took her phone from her hands and crushed it to pieces.

"Hello sis," Said her captor.

_Jeremy? He was here? But what was he doing?_

She tried to speak, but Jeremy would not uncover her mouth.

Elena felt a blind fold cover her eyes, as she was being carried away from her house.

* * *

Even though it was muffled, Damon still heard the scream escape from Elena's mouth.

And then the line went dead.

Panic immediately set in as he raced to Elena's house. He peered in her window to find it empty.

_Katherine. _She must have come back and taken Elena.

Quickly he turned and began racing through town, trying to figure out where she would take Elena.

He went to the old church, the tomb, and the graveyard. All three places were empty. He couldn't think of anywhere else to look.

He ran back to the boarding house and dialed Alaric's number.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"It's Elena. Someone took her. I need your help looking for her, _please."_

Alaric immediately sensed the desperation and Damon's voice.

"Okay," He agreed. "Where should I start looking?"

"How should I know?" Damon yelled into the phone, "Just look!" and with that he hung up.

He raced down to the basement to grab stakes and vervain darts and was out the door again.

A new location had popped into his head. He just prayed that they would be there.

* * *

Jeremy did not remove the blind fold off of Elena until they reached their destination, which appeared to be somewhere in the woods.

Elena felt herself being thrown down on the ground. She opened her eyes to see Jeremy, Stefan, and Katherine, all peering down at her.

"Elena," Katherine purred, "Nice to see you again."

Elena said nothing, fear setting in. Instead she looked at Stefan. He looked different; like he was drinking human blood.

She was surprised that when she gazed Stefan, she felt none of her old feeling for him. All she could think about was Damon.

She then looked at Jeremy, whose was eyes were filled with hate. He was clearly not the Jeremy she had known and loved.

"Jeremy," she said, tears threatening to spill.

"Don't look at me like that, Elena."

"Jeremy, please. What's wrong? What did they do to you?"

"We did nothing," Katherine spat. "We simply helped him see how much easier it is to shut it all out. Everything."

"Then what do you want with _me_?"

"With you? Oh we want a lot of things with _you,_ Elena."

"Where are we?"

Katherine reached out and touched Stefan's arm, who was avoiding Elena's eyes. "Why were at the old Salvatore Mansion of course."

Elena didn't reply. Images of Damon were replaying through her mind.

She was mostly likely going to die right here, and she would never be able to see him again.

She thought of the first time they met and how he had kissed her hand.

She thought of the time in the parking lot when he had tried to kiss her, and she had secretly wanted him too.

She remembered their Georgia road trip and their dance at the pageant.

A tear dripped down her cheek.

Katherine laughed. "Are you thinking about a certain someone, Elena? Was I right? Do you care about Damon? Like I said you do?"

"I love Damon, and he loves me," she said looking Katherine directly in the eye.

Katherine flew forward and pulled Elena up by her neck. "Oh he does? Then where is he? Why isn't he here right now, saving you?"

Elena said nothing. She wasn't going to let Katherine get to her. She knew now that Damon did love her.

"He doesn't love you Elena," Stefan said speaking for the first time.

Elena glance over at Stefan, an emotion she couldn't quiet distinguish was on his face.

Katherine let go of Elena's neck and she fell to the ground. She reached up to rub her neck.

"Now," Katherine said, "let's get this over with."

"Stop!," came a male voice from Elena's left. She turned her head slightly to see Alaric standing there. He was certainly the last person she had expected to see.

"Ah, stupid teacher," said Katherine.

She launched herself at him and he was on the ground within a second, not moving.

Katherine turned back to Elena, a wicked smile on her face. "Where were we?"

Elena shuttered, knowing this was the end.

Katherine, Jeremy, and Stefan began to slowly move in on Elena.

Elena began backing away, but was stopped when her back hit a tree.

"Who wants to go first?" Katherine asked.

"I do." Jeremy said, his face slowly showing its vampire features.

Stefan and Katherine stopped walking and let Jeremy continue towards Elena.

He smiled at her. Only, it wasn't the smile she was use to. It was evil, cold, apathetic.

He began to take another step when he suddenly fell to the ground.

* * *

Damon watched as Jeremy began to approach Elena. He was waiting for the right moment to shoot the vervain filled dart at him.

Just as Jeremy began to take his last step, Damon through the dart at him.

It hit Jeremy in the back and he fell to the ground.

"Jeremy!" Stefan yelled.

When has Stefan become so concerned about Jeremy?

"I know you're there Damon." Katherine said, looking in his general direction.

Damon appeared in front of them.

"Damon!" Elena yelled, she hadn't thought she'd ever see him again.

Elena began to move towards him, but was stopped by Katherine grabbing her arm. "Oh no you don't," she hissed.

Damon flashed over to Katherine, grabbing her arm; he flung her away from Elena.

Stefan reacted immediately. He lunged for Damon, but Damon was too quick and stuck Stefan with a vervain dart. He immediately fell to the ground.

Elena walked over to where Damon was, his gaze held hers for a few seconds before he looked back to Katherine, who was getting up off of the ground.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" She hissed.

A loud moan filled the air, and all three of them turned to look at Alaric.

He moaned again and opened his eyes.

He had just come back from the dead.

Seeing Katherine, he quickly got up.

"I might not be able to alone…" Damon said, answering Katherine's previous question.

Damon and Alaric's eyes met, and they nodded at each other.

Slowly, they began to close in on Katherine.

Katherine, fearless, walked towards them.

"Damon, I lied earlier. When I said I never loved you, I lied." She took another step in Damon's direction. Her back was now to Alaric.

Elena didn't know what to think. She was slightly worried that Damon would leave with her too. Elena knew that Katherine was lying; she couldn't let Damon be fooled.

"Damon, don't listen to her."

Damon didn't even look at Elena, instead he took a step towards Katherine; they were only inches apart.

"Katherine…" he breathed, taking another step. If he went any closer, their bodies would have been pressed together.

Elena couldn't breathe.

Damon was going to leave with Katherine.

Tears began to slip down Elena's cheeks as she watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"Damon" Katherine said seductively.

He reached one arm around her back, as if he was going to give her a hug.

Katherine smiled. He was so stupid.

And then she felt the vervain dart go into her back.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Changing

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and story alerts!

* * *

Chapter Six: Changing

* * *

Damon wrapped one arm around Katherine, as if he was going to embrace her.

Elena watched in horror. How could he do this to her? But her thoughts quickly changed when Damon plunged a vervain filled dart into Katherine's side and she fell to the ground.

Damon looked down at Katherine, wondering how he could have ever thought he was in love with her.

Alaric walked up behind Damon, "I gotta take off."

"Thanks for your help." Damon said sincerely.

Alaric nodded and headed in the direction of the road.

Damon then turned around to face Elena, who was already running towards him.

When she finally reached him she threw her arms around him.

"Damon!" She exclaimed.

Damon returned her embrace for a second but then pulled back so he could look in her face.

"Did you…read my note?"

Elena nodded and reached up to touch his cheek with her fingers; thinking of only one way to tell him how she felt. Slowly, she leaned up and captured his lips with hers. Damon responded immediately, kissing her back. The kiss started out innocent but Damon soon deepened the kiss. Their mouths moved against each others as Damon lifted Elena in his arms, backing her against a tree.

Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist and slid her arms under his shirt, rubbing her hands against his back.

Damon slid his arms up and down her thighs. She moaned softly and reached for the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning them frantically. Their tongues continued to battle each other as Damon reached for the hem of Elena's shirt. Only then did he break the kiss, sliding the shirt over her head. His lips then went to her neck and he began to plant kisses down her chest.

Elena moaned. She had been waiting for this for a_ long_ time.

Elena then reached for the buckle on Damon's belt. But before she could undo it, he stopped her. "Elena," he breathed. "We can't do this here…" He said stroking her face.

Seeing her expression, he then added, "Later though…" and she smiled.

Elena sighed as Damon set her down on her feet. He bent down to pick up their shirts, handing Elena's to her.

Once their clothes were back on, Damon pulled Elena into a tight hug, which she returned.

When they pulled apart Elena turned to look at the three Vampire's laying on the ground.

"What are we gonna do about them?" She asked.

"I was thinking we'd lock them in the basement cellar. I don't think you want me to kill Stefan and Jeremy. Although I would like to…" He trailed off.

"What about Katherine?"

Damon was silent for a moment. What did he want to do with Katherine?

Elena reached out and gently touched his shoulder. "I understand if you don't want to hurt her."

He looked into Elena's understanding chocolate brown eyes. "It's not that. It's just that…I don't know."

"Damon it's okay. You loved her for a long time."

"It was an obsession, Elena. Not love. I know now what love really feels like," he said gazing into her eyes.

"So do I." she smiled.

Damon returned the smile and then walked over to Jeremy, picking him up. He did the same with Stefan and Katherine.

"Wait here, I'm going to go put them in the back of my car."

She nodded as he took off running at vampire speed.

Once they were back at the boarding house Damon took the three unconscious vampires' down to the cellar.

He returned to find Elena in his room, lying in his bed, again.

When he entered the room Elena looked up and smiled. He sped over to her gathering her into his arms.

"Now," he began, "where were we?"

Their lips met and moans filled the air. Eventually their clothing was shed and they pleasured each other for hours into the night.

Elena woke the next morning with her head resting on Damon's chest, and her arms were wrapped around him. His arms were wrapped around her as well. She looked up at his face, seeing he was still asleep. She placed a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

His eyes flew open and he smirked. "Good morning princess."

"Good morning."

Damon leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to go get a shower, and then we can deal with Jeremy, Stefan, and Katherine," She said pulling herself away from Damon. He sighed. He had been hoping for morning after sex.

Elena paused at the bathroom door, "Aren't you coming?"

He smirked and sped over to Elena, getting his wish after all.

* * *

Katherine awoke in a dim room. Her whole body throbbed. What the hell? But then she remembered Damon stabbing her with the vervain dart. He would pay for that.

She looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. Stefan lay in one corner and Jeremy in the other, still knocked out.

She loved Stefan, she really did. She wished she had had the guts to choose him in 1864, but she hadn't. Instead she had run away. She regretted it every day of her undead life.

She was drawn from her thoughts when she heard the door of the basement open. She waited as Damon and Elena made their way to the door of the cell. She closed her eyes again pretending to be unconscious.

Damon peered into the cell, Elena right behind him. All three of them were still knocked out due to the vervain they had been injected with.

"Shouldn't they be awake by now?" Elena asked looking into the tiny cell. She felt a pang of guilt when her eyes fell on Jeremy. Did he really hate her that much that he thought he had to turn into a vampire to shut off his feelings?

"No, if injected with the right amount, vervain can keep a vampire down for forty eight hours."

Elena simply nodded and continued to stare at Jermey.

Katherine listened to Damon and Elena's conversation. She felt bad about hurting Damon, she had to admit. He wasn't all that bad, she just didn't love him. For some reason she felt the need to convey how sorry she was to him. What has happening to her? She usually never felt any emotion at all, except for her love for Stefan.

Just as Damon was about to grab Elena's hand and leave, he saw Katherine's eyes open.

"Damon," she said.

"Ahh Katherine. So glad to see you've woken up." He said sarcastically.

"Damon I want to apologize for-"

"Oh stop it!" Elena cut in. "Don't think you can act the way you did and then just _apologize_ and think everything's gonna be okay. Because it's not."

Katherine sighed. This was not going to be easy. "Elena, please. Just let me say what I want to say."

Elena didn't respond, instead she put her arms around Damon. He did the same.

"Go on." Damon said.

Katherine took a deep breath. "Damon I wanted to apologize for hurting you. I should have had the guts to pick Stefan in 1864, instead of running away from both of you. I shouldn't have let you think I was locked in a tomb all this time. I should have told you that I never loved you from the beginning…and I'm…sorry."

Damon laughed, but in didn't have any humor in it. Did she actually think he would believe her? She had to be _insane_.

"Nice try Katherine, but that's not going to get you out of that cell."

"Damon. I know it's extremely hard to believe, but I'm not lying. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm starting to feel all these emotions I've always shut off."

Elena didn't know if she could believe what Katherine was saying or not.

"It's Elena." Damon said.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Something about her makes you want to feel again. I guess she just didn't get to me, she got to you too."

"How is that possible? I barely spent any time around her except for when I was trying to kill her."

Damon just shrugged.

"You're not going to let her out, are you?" Elena still wasn't sure Katherine was being honest.

Damon glanced down at Elena, worry was written all over her face.

"Not today."

Elena sighed, it was filled with relief. She didn't want Katherine to cause any trouble for her and Damon.

"Can I at least have something to eat?"

"Not until they wake up." He said, pointing at Stefan and Jeremy.

"Fine." Katherine replied.

Damon then released Elena and grabbed her hand in his. "We'll be going now."

"Goodbye Damon."

"Bye Katherine."

* * *

After a couple of Days Damon finally agreed to let the three out of their cell. They were still weak so he could easily take them down if he wanted to.

Elena sat in Damon's room thinking about everything that had happened. The past few days with Damon had been amazing. She'd slept over here every night. He was showing her his softer side and she loved it.

Her thoughts then drifted to Stefan and Katherine. Now that Stefan was free would he decide to leave again with Katherine? Was Katherine even telling the truth about loving Stefan and being sorry for causing Damon pain?

Elena was interrupted from her thinking when she heard a knock on the door.

"Elena?" came Stefan's voice from outside. The door then opened and he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

She really wasn't in the mood to talk to him. Where was Damon when she needed him?

"What Stefan?"

"I came in here to apologize. I didn't even say goodbye when I left. I know that I hurt you and I'm so sorry. I never wanted to. I love you…but more as a friend. Kind of like how you love Matt, you know?"

"It's fine. I'm over it. Your leaving pushed Damon and me together, and I'm really happy about it."

Stefan looked semi hurt by her statement, so she continued. "But I love you like a friend too Stefan."

Stefan took a few steps towards Elena and timidly pulled her in for an awkward hug, releasing her after a few seconds.

"I hope you're happy with Damon."

"Thank you Stefan. Now speaking of Damon, do you know where he is? I haven't seen him for awhile."

"Actually I don't. And I haven't seen Katherine either."

Oh no, Elena thought.

* * *

Soon after Damon had let her out of the cell, Katherine had come to him saying she wanted to talk.

He led her to one of the guest rooms in the house and spun around to face her.

"What do you want?" He really wasn't in the mood for this. He'd rather be with Elena, doing naughty things.

"I meant what I said Damon. I'm so sorry for putting you through what I did."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you." Even though he was starting to. She was showing some humanity, and he was glad.

"I know, and I don't expect you too. I just need you to know that I'm sorry." She took a step closer to him. They were now mere inches apart.

"I got the message Katherine. You've said it numerous times."

"When are you going to believe me?"

"I don't know if I ever will Katherine. You caused me so much pain. Even though I know I never loved you, it still hurts. I killed so many people for you, I'm trying to get over that. Thankfully I have Elena to help me."

"Fair enough. Are you really in love with her? Or is she just a replacement for me?" Katherine said.

Damon grew angry. How could she even ask him that? "Of course I love her! She's everything to me."

"Mmmm" Katherine replied.

She took another step closer to him. "You know, even though I love Stefan…you were always the best in bed." She said, seductively reaching up to run her hands through his dark hair. She felt the need to be with him one last time. Her feelings for Stefan be damned.

"Katherine, wha-" but he was cut off when her lips slammed against his.

And that's when Elena opened the door.

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Leave me Alone

Thank's everyone for all the story alerts and reviews! Here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter seven: Leave me alone

* * *

When Katherine heard the door open and she felt Damon shove her off of him. She slowly turned away from Damon (who hadn't even bothered to kiss her back) and spun around to see Elena

standing there, tears already falling from her eyes.

"Elena-" Damon began to say something but stopped when Elena slammed the door.

He turned back to Katherine, slamming her into the wall. "How could you do that! I said I _didn't_ love you! And you said you loved _Stefan_! I guess some people never change." And with that, he let go of Katherine and took off after Elena, hoping he could fix things. He couldn't afford to lose her, not now.

Elena could not believe what she just seen. Damon had been kissing Katherine. How could she have fallen for all of his lies? How could she have believed that he had changed? That he didn't love Katherine, that he loved her?

Elena wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Stefan. He saw that she was crying and become concerned.

"Elena, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

Elena scowled. "Why don't you go ask your girlfriend what she was doing two minutes ago?"

Before he could answer Elena spoke again. "Or I could just tell you. She was kissing Damon! I walked in on them making out!"

Stefan froze. It was like 1864 all over again, his brother was stealing his girl _again._

"Now if you'll excuse me Stefan, I have to go."

Elena turned away and stomped out of the boarding house, with no intention of ever setting foot in the house again. She was _done_ with the Salvatore brothers.

* * *

When Damon reached the downstairs Elena was nowhere, but Stefan was there sitting on the couch, drinking blood.

Suddenly he was pinned against the wall. Stefan had gotten much stronger since he'd started drinking human blood again. "How _dare_ you! Do you think it's okay to make out with Katherine while you're in a relationship with Elena? And how dare you try to kiss _my_ girl!"

Damon shoved Stefan off of him. "First of all, do _not _touch me. Second of all, back off, I didn't kiss Katherine, _she _kissed me. We were talking and she was apologizing for hurting me. And then all of a sudden she just kissed me. I didn't kiss her back. And then Elena opened the door and saw us…"

"Oh." Stefan couldn't really think of anything else to say. He had thought Katherine had been changing, guess not.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to go find Elena. She's probably very upset right now. Do you know where she went?"

"No, she just stormed out of here. She seemed really pissed off Damon, and I don't blame her."

"Neither do I." he said as he turned to leave.

He went to Elena's house, the cemetery, the grill, the high school, Bonnie's house, and even Caroline's house; she wasn't at any of them.

Where could she have gone?

* * *

Once Damon had left, Katherine went in search of Elena. Humanity was finding its way into her system again. She felt the need to explain that Damon had done nothing wrong, that it was all her fault.

She found Elena sitting at the entrance of the tomb, staring at her cell phone.

As Katherine approached, Elena did not look up. She was not about to talk to someone who had been making out with her boyfriend. Katherine glanced at the screen of Elena's phone.

It read 25_ missed calls from Damon Salvatore._

"Elena. Can you please let me explain? None of this is Damon's fault. I kissed him. He didn't even kiss me back."

Elena didn't reply, she just continued to stare at her phone.

"Elena, please listen to me. It wasn't Damon's fault."

"Oh really?" Elena replied sarcastically. "How do I know he didn't just send you here to lie to me? How do I know your telling the truth? For all I know Damon threw himself at you, and you're just trying to cover it up for him."

Katherine sighed. This girl could be so stubborn. "Look, for some reason I'm beginning to feel again. Damon thinks it's because of you, that you just have that effect on vampires. I don't know if that's true or not, but either way, I'm feeling emotions again. And I promise you, Elena, I'm telling you the truth."

Elena finally met Katherine's eyes. "I can't believe you…"

"You can."

"No I cannot," Elena said, standing up. "And if you see Damon," she continued "tell him I have no desire to speak to him ever again." And with that she walked away.

Katherine didn't bother to follow her. It'd be best to give her space. She sped back to the boarding house, hoping Stefan hadn't heard what happened.

After leaving the tomb entrance Elena decided to head to the cemetery to talk to her parents. She wished they were here; she really needed them right now. Once she reached her parents grave her cell phone rang for the twenty sixth time. Damon's named flashed across the screen. She hit the ignore button, she didn't plan on speaking to him anytime soon maybe not ever again, like she had told Katherine.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." She said to her parent's grave. "I miss you. I really wish you were here right now." She felt tears stream down her face.

Elena turned around and screamed. Damon stood behind her, with his hands in his pockets. Elena brushed passed him, not saying a word. But he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Elena, stop. Let me talk to you." Elena pulled free of his grasp and spun around to face him.

"I do not want to talk to you right now, Damon."

"I know, Katherine told me."

Elena laughed, but it had not humor in it. "Oh _Katherine_ told you? What are you together now? Do you tell each other everything?" She said sarcastically.

"No, I'm with you, Elena." He replied, his eyes begging for her to understand.

"No. No Damon. You are _not_ with me. When you kissed Katherine you made certain of that. I'm not going to let you walk all over me. You can't do something like that and then just expect me to forgive you, just because I love you."

"I thought Katherine explained to you what happened?"

"You expect me to believe her, Damon?" Elena scoffed.

"Elena, please. It's true! She kissed me! I didn't even kiss her back, at all. Please, Elena, don't be this way. I can't lose you. I love you!"

Elena finally looked up at Damon's eyes. They looked like he was telling the truth…

"I wish I could believe you…" She sincerely. Again, tried to walk past Damon, surprised when he didn't try to stop her. She glanced back over her shoulder at him. "Oh and please don't try to call me or talk to me. I'll come to you, when and _if _I want to."

He turned around and watched Elena walk away. He had to find some way to win her back. It had to be big and extravagant too. And if he couldn't get her back, he just might walk out into

the sun-without his ring.

* * *

Katherine sighed. Thankfully Stefan had forgiven her for trying to kiss Damon. She didn't know what she would have done if she would have lost him. He had also made her promise to try to talk to Elena again. She had agreed, feeling guilty for splitting Damon and the human up. Dammit! Why was she feeling like this all of a sudden? Why was she _feeling_ again?

She heard the front door of the boarding house open and saw Damon storm in.

"I'm guessing it didn't go very well…?" she asked him.

He glared angrily at her, his eyes hateful. "Like you even care. This is all your fault."

"I do care, Damon. And I'm going to help you get her back."

"And why would you do that?"

"Stefan made me promise to try." She admitted.

Damon sighed, "Ah brother."

"Yeah, so do you have any ideas that would make her understand we're not lying to her?"

"Actually I do. She's best friends with a Bennet witch. I was thinking maybe she could do some kind of honesty spell on us that make us not able to lie."

Katherine nodded. "Let's head over there now."

Bonnie opened her door to see Damon and Elena standing outside of her door. Oh wait, not Elena._ Katherine_. Bonnie grinned; Katherine had no idea that she had preformed a spell to give Katherine her humanity back. "Damon, Katherine. What brings you here?"

"We need your help with Elena." Damon answered.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Not exactly. Care to invite us in and I'll tell you?"

Bonnie stepped outside. "Let's just talk out here."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine." And then he and Katherine explained what had happened. Bonnie agreed to do the spell on the condition that Katherine killed no innocent people, which she agreed to.

"I'll call Elena and tell her I need her help with a school assignment, so she'll come. And then we can do the spell. Sound good?"

Damon and Katherine nodded. "Are you going to invite us in now? Or are you going to make us stand out here all day?" Damon smirked.

"Come in." Bonnie said, smiling.

Once they were inside the house, Bonnie quickly dialed Elena's cell number.

She answered on the fourth ring. "Elena? Hey, it's Bonnie. I need your help with this school assignment Mr. Saltzman gave us. Can you come over and help me?"

"Bonnie I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood. I'm kind of depressed."

"Oh Elena! What happened?" Bonnie asked, acting like she had no idea what Elena was talking about.

"Well, long story short...me and Damon...we aren't together anymore." Damon tensed when he heard Elena say this. Katherine noticed this and reached out and squeezed his arm gently.

"Why don't you come over and we can talk about it?"

"I guess…oh have you seen Jeremy? He's not at my house…and he's newly turned. I don't want him to do anything he'll regret."

"No I haven't but I'll help you find him."

"Okay, thanks Bonnie. I love you, see you in five."

Bonnie hung up the phone and turned to face Damon and Katherine.

"I hope this works." Damon said.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Spell

Chapter Eight: Spell

* * *

Elena took a deep breath and knocked on Bonnie's door. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about Damon and her yet or not. But either way, she was going to.

"Elena! Hi!" Bonnie said opening the door. "Come in."

Elena stepped over the threshold and into the Bennet's house. No one else appeared to be home.

"Elena, I have to tell you something. Will you promise to let me get everything out before you say anything?"

Elena was skeptical, but nodded anyway.

Bonnie sighed. "Okay here goes. Damon and Katherine came to see me."

Elena began to speak but was silenced by Bonnie's glare.

"Do not speak Elena." Bonnie stood up and began to pace back and forth. "They explained what happened to me Elena. I believe that they are telling the truth."

"They're both manipulative little liars Bonnie! How can you believe them?"

"I'm just going with my instincts. But anyways, there is a way to see if they are telling the truth. They asked me to find an honesty spell. A spell where you can ask the person it is cast upon anything, and they have to tell you the truth. I found one that I could use on Damon and Katherine."

Elena was quiet for a second, taking in the information. Did she really want the truth? What if Damon said he didn't feel for her? That he never had, and she was just a Katherine replacement? Could she really handle that?

"Bonnie…I don't know if I want to know the truth."

Damon stepped out of the shadows then, as did Katherine. His expression was…hurt…and angry.

"And why is that Elena?" he questioned.

"Damon! I told you to stay hidden until I said to come out!" Bonnie yelled.

"I don't take orders, _witch."_

"Whatever Damon. I'm ready to do the spell now, whenever Elena is ready…"

Elena turned to look at Damon. She missed the feeling of him touching her. "Fine. Do it."

"Great! Let me go get the candles and we'll be set."

After Bonnie left, an awkward silence fell over the room.

She returned a minute later with five medium sized candles and some matches.

Bonnie arranged them on the coffee table in a circle and lit them.

"This is permanent, is it?" Katherine questioned.

"No, it only lasts twenty four hours. But you and Damon won't remember anything that happens after the spell is cast."

Katherine sighed. Thank god it was only twenty four hours.

"Wait _what_? I believe you left that part out, Bonnie." Damon said, sending a death glare towards Bonnie.

She smirked. "Do you want to do it or not Damon?"

He sighed, but nodded yes.

"Okay, Damon and Katherine, join both hands as a recite the spell."

They did as they were told, and Bonnie began to mumble something Elena couldn't quite make out. The mumbling continued for several more seconds before the candle flames grew tall and then went out.

"It's done" Bonnie said. "You can ask for the truth now, Elena."

"You do it." Elena just couldn't bring herself to face Damon, even if he wouldn't remember anything.

Bonnie nodded and turned to Katherine. "What happened in that room?"

Katherine stared blankly into to space. "I was apologizing to Damon, for everything I did to him. And then I kissed Damon."

Bonnie then turned to Damon, who had the same monotone expression as Katherine.

"How did you react?"

"I did nothing, except shove her off me." Damon answered.

"Bonnie, may I ask some questions?" Elena asked. There were some other questions she needed cleared up. Bonnie nodded and let Elena take over.

"Who do you see when you look at me?" She directed the question at Damon.

Damon, his expression still dazed, answered, "I see Elena. Someone who's kind and cares about everyone. I see someone who understands me and accepts me for who I am, and what I have done."

"Who are you in love with?" Bonnie interjected.

Elena readied herself for the worst...

"Elena." He replied.

Elena felt her heart skip a beat. So it _was_ true. She turned back to Bonnie. "Okay, I'm done."

"I'm going to put them to sleep for the next twenty four hours. We can take them back to the boarding house."

Elena nodded, "Okay."'

* * *

Elena sat with Damon in his bed. Her body was pressed against his, wanting to be close to him. He was still passed out from Bonnie's spell, but should be waking up in a few minutes.

She reached out and ran her fingers through his soft black hair. She heard him sigh in his sleep.

Elena continued to finger his locks as her thought's drifted away to Jeremy. She had sent Stefan out to look for him, since he had not returned since the night he had tried to kill her. She exhaled softly thinking of the little boy she used to know.

She glanced back down at Damon's face, which looked peaceful.

She felt his body stir against her as he began to wake. "Elena?" He asked sleepily. "What happened? The last thing I remember was being at Bonnie's…and asking her for help..."

"She did an honesty spell on you and Katherine. But it wouldn't let you remember anything that happened while the spell was on you."

"So what happened then?" he questioned. His eyes were blazing with an intensity she'd never seen before.

She leaned down and pressed her lips to his. He eagerly responded by pulling her down so that she was lying on top of him.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked seductively when they pulled apart. She ran her hands down his arms.

"Mmmm." He pulled her mouth back to his. Elena moaned into the kiss.

Just then they were interrupted with a loud knock on the door. Damon groaned, of course they would be disturbed.

The door slowly creaked opened, and Stefan appeared. Elena immediately moved from her spot on Damon, while he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Sorry to intrude…" Stefan said. "I uh found Jeremy, Elena."

"And...?" She prompted.

"He said... to tell you he didn't want to see you…ever."

"N-n-ever?" Elena couldn't believe her baby brother wouldn't want to see her…

Elena felt Damon's arms wrap around her, holding her close to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Elena." Stefan added looking sincere. "I'll just leave you too then." He said awkwardly and left the room, heading to his bedroom to see if Katherine had woken up.

Damon's arms massaged Elena's back as she sobbed into his chest. He was never good at comforting people, so all he could do was sit there, rubbing her back as she cried.

After a good five minutes of crying, Elena finally calmed down.

"Elena, baby, are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

She shook her head. "You being here is enough for me, Damon."

He took her hands and his, as he gazed into her eyes. "I love you."

Elena smiled. "I love you too."

He pulled her back down, so that they were lying side by side on the bed. He draped his arms over her stomach and she placed her hands on his.

"I'm never letting you go, you know."

She nodded. "I'm never letting you go either."

Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny box. Elena eyed the box curiously.

"Elena," he began, "You mean everything to me. I want you to have this as an 'I'm sorry' gift. I never ever wanted to hurt you." He opened the box to reveal a bracelet. "It's filled with vervain. I thought you could wear it instead of your necklace."

"Thank you," she breathed, as he slipped it on to her tiny wrist. "I love it."

Damon smiled, "I knew you would." He said, leaning down for a kiss.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**Please Review!

So I didn't really know where else to take this fic. Hope you liked it though. I'll be posting another Delena story soon, so look out for that. Thank you for reading and everyone who reviewed!


	9. Author's Note

Hey, so this obviously isn't a new chapter. But I just wanted to tell you guys I posted a new Delena story so check it out. It's titled The Return. It's based off the official season 2 trailer, which came out Aug. 19.

Thanks! (:


End file.
